


Someday

by RazleDazle



Series: Speak to Me [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Poetry, Rhett POV, Sexual Content, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: How does a crush develop into obsession and heart break? Rhett takes us on his journey of love for Link.





	

One day, a friend

Pulling me toward

Bathing in murmuring lakes

Slumbering in the green lush of nature

The fairer sex and revelries

 

One day, something else

Pulling me toward him

Occupying my thoughts

Dizzy daydreams and secret glances

Look away quickly

 

Days of blissful laughter

And soaring heart

Stars in my eyes

And butterflies floating

For his cerulean blue spheres and willowy body

 

Care free, effortless and young

So, it begins

Someday

 

Mind thirsting, questioning

As we sit side by side

_Does he think of me?_

 

His mouth compelling me

As our voices rise high in song

_Do we sing too sweetly?_

 

Adrenaline of warmth in his touch

Palm to palm in celebration

_Does he linger?_

 

Whisper of feeling across my skin

Enveloped in his embrace

_Do I hold too tightly?_

 

With him, protected yet vulnerable

Without him, sure yet hesitant

_Does he feel it, too?_

 

Incomplete

One half of the other

_Will you stay?_

Wondering, wishing and wanting

So, it continues

Someday, this will be

 

Dark wings elevate me

Strong limbs hold me down

Frantic fingers exploring

The striking canvas that is his body

Crashing in the night

Nearing the point

(Rising, building, lifting)

Of release

(Falling unremarkably)

 

Tears (blink away the fantasy)

Eyes open (blink away the haze)

Glance over (blink away the memory)

Grasp at the empty air (Alone, always)

 

Isolated, lost, and struggling

So, it withstands

Someday this pain

 

Torture so extraordinary (I am without you)

Yearning so exquisite (For the idea of you)

Taking your hands (into my hands)

Possessing your smile (my lopsided grin)

Owning your body (relishing your soul)

Keeping you forever (forever in my heart)

Burning for the unreachable (belonging only to me)

_Where are you? (you are essential)_

 

Fixated, urgent and suffocating

So, it endures

Someday this pain will be useful

 

Looking at him (for him)

Wandering, staggering, hollow

Take in the mirage

Shove against the hurt

Cold steel, warm day, slight breeze

Reach out, step up, lean forward (hold on)

Glance descending to the waves of sapphire (like his eyes)

Hear him whispering in my ear (his chuckle on the wind)

One last touch, one last… (let go)

 

Flying, floating, falling

Surrounded by him (he is my mind)

Twisting, churning, sinking

Fear, just for an instant

Azure finally fills me (Deafening chokes)

He finally fills me (At last the calm hush claims)

Noiseless darkness encompasses

 

Still, quiet and finished

So, it has ended

Someday never comes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day. :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> Razle-Dazle


End file.
